This device relates to a temperature sensor which can detect a specific temperature change point and its location using a cable-like temperature sensor.
A temperature-sensing cable is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 161,713, for example. In that kind of sensing cable, a sensing circuit is opened when a meltable conductor of a low-melting point melts at a predetermined temperature, thereby sensing that temperature. That cable has drawbacks in that the sensing time is long and the sensing cable can not detect the location of the temperature change point.